


De Clérambault's Syndrome

by paroxysmh



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Detroit Boys, Erotomania, Erotomaniac, Erotomaniac Yuuri, Jealousy, Lovesick Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Possessive Yuuri, Stalker Yuuri, Stalker fic, Victor is not Yuuri’s coach, Voyeurism, jealous yuuri, possessive, well kinda, yandere used loosely, yandere yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paroxysmh/pseuds/paroxysmh
Summary: "He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been an unending chain of surprises."From a young age, Yuuri Katsuki was driven to skate on the same ice as his idol - Victor Nikiforov, world Figure Skating champion.Yet, no matter how many years that passed, his will to compete against his idol never seemed fall short. But when you're in your twenty's and there are still a ridiculous amount of posters pasted on your walls, is it really just idolisation?Everyone has a celebrity crush at some point in their life, however there's a fine line between an innocent fondness and blunt obsession.





	De Clérambault's Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erotomania is a type of delusional disorder where the affected person believes that another person is in love with him or her. This belief is usually applied to someone with higher status or a famous person, but can also be applied to a complete stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first official, planned fanfiction (I don’t think silly things on wattpad count). I will be posting this on my Wattpad which is ‘ephemeramity’. If you want to ask about updates, go to my tumblr ‘ephemeramity’ and just ask me I guess (but don’t pressure me into it, heCK).

"Have you ever thought you might have too many posters of Victor?" 

Phichit flung around a poster as he spoke, one which had fell off of Yuuri's side of the dorm, which was quite dull except for the posters. The wall behind his roommates bed packed with the skater Victor Nikiforov, near enough every square inch covered with the skater from various programs, some even from interviews. Shining silver long hair and a glittery costume, undoubtedly Victor from his Junior years. Blue and silver was a common theme, the colours from the rink and Victor's hair. 

Eyes narrowing underneath blue framed glasses, Yuuri snatched said poster. Offended, fitting it back on the wall, staring at the bold blue signature in the left corner. A small smile of amusement rested on Phichit's lips, his hands resting on his hips, as if he already expected this kind of reaction. "Never," Yuuri mumbled, making sure the poster was stuck on properly before turning back around to face his friend. "Besides, you can't talk much either, you have plenty of posters," Yuuri retorted, pouting slightly afterwards. A small ding echoed throughout the room, accompanying the sounds of cars and the occasional tweet from a bird perched outside their apartment window. Unsurprisingly, Phichit was the first to check his phone, although his wasn't the culprit of the noise. So instead, the Thai skater reached for Yuuri's, 'V-Nikiforov shared a post'. Tutting over the sounds of protest from his roommate, he placed the phone back down onto the desk where it originally sat. "Well," Phichit started, taking a few steps towards Yuuri, then tapping his shoulder as if to be sympathetic, "at least my posters are an array of different people. Never mind do I have them on post notifications on Instagram!" After finishing that sentence, he immediately laughed. It was bizarre enough he still had the app on his phone, Yuuri was a ghost on social media, but figuring out Victor was probably one of the main reasons made it quite hilarious to Phichit. At this point, Yuuri was bright red; his cheeks matching the colour of one of the outfits the characters were wearing on Phichit's 'King and the Skater' posters.

"I just look up to him, Victor has always been... a goal. I've wanted to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yuuri I know you've had a boner for him years. It's nothing new."

He spluttered, more blood rushing to his cheeks. Overwhelmed with annoyance, he slapped Phichit's wrist playfully, turning his back on him. Snorting, Phichit held his wrist dramatically, whining about it and calling out for Victor to help him as if to mock the other once again. "Phichit!" Yuuri whined, turning back around with an equally as whiny expression. "Alright, alright, I'll stop," Phichit finally gave up, but then pinched his nose. "Take a shower anyway, you stink Yuuri," Phichit complained, walking over to their shared wardrobe to toss Yuuri a new set of clothes for him to change into afterwards. Just about barely catching the clothes threw at him, Yuuri pulled them in to his chest. Slipping off his shoes; flicking one off of his foot in Phichit's direction to hit his ankle. "You stink too, don't get too ahead of yourself," he retorted, then leaving the room for the much needed shower Phichit whined about.

-

Off season was over. It was only a week until he was off on a plane to Four Continents. In his stomach pooled dread but also excitement - the idea of having a chance at skating on the same ice as his idol was always thrilling. Not that he expected to get far enough to even see Victor if he was serious with himself, but it was still a drive to get there and tried his hardest. 

His programmes were choreographed by Celestino, leaving it to him to pick the music too. Something about that left him not particularly motivated, he wasn't overwhelmingly proud of his routines because they didn't show any element of himself in them. It wasn't like he could complain about that anyway, he was the one who couldn't choreograph for himself out of fear of the media insulting it (even though there were some ridiculous programmes who never had one bad comment). The media really could be harsh. No matter how many times he was told not to bother reading any comments, to ignore them, to turn a blind eye - he still knew they were there. 

The free skate was nothing out of his comfort zone; lots of footwork, melancholy piano music and filled with the jumps he was confident in landing. Despite it not being his own, he was happy with it. Phichit had praised him for it too, that also boosted his faith in the routine. It was no-one near the standard he hoped for however, then again, his standard was a living legend.

He'd watched Victor religiously through Europeans and Worlds.

The short program being something so new and shocking, plastered over the media, Victor had really surprised everyone this year when he pulled out a fairytale concept. It seemed so bland when said as just 'fairytale' but the music, costume and presentation was quite spectacular. It was like something straight of a child's book, Victor's skates the words on the pages, the jumps the illustrations. At least Yuuri thought so, completely infatuated with it. He knew the triplets back home enjoyed it very much, Yuko too, even going so far to call it one of his most creative programmes.

The reception for the live streams of the competitions weren't particularly great, and sometimes he'd miss them during practice due to time zone complications. For the first live stream, he'd tried to skip practice to watch Victor's skate, hiding in the rink bathroom with his earbuds in - being scolded when he comes out twenty minutes later. 

Victor never failed to surprise him.

No matter how many times he watched the same routine over and over again, even if he memorised it and knew every step and jump to come - it was always just as spectacular as the first time he watched him. 

Victor gave him this feeling nothing else could, it was unique; Yuuri was hooked on it. Not only was he the majority of the inspiration for Yuuri's career, but he was the inspiration for Yuuri's choice of pet. 

He hoped he'd get an even stronger feeling if he were to meet him, or even just to witness him in person. Which is what drove him to qualify so high in competitions. Well, it was also for the sake of his own career and well-being, but also qualifying high would mean seeing Victor in person and not through a screen. If he were lucky enough to podium with the Russian skater, he'd get photographed with him too. The thought of being next to him, maybe even having a hand rested on his shoulder for a photo and just genuinely being associated with Victor in any sort of public way gave him a kick. He doubted he'd get that far in the competition, but oh god, he hoped. He wished. As a dime-a-dozen plain Japanese boy from a small island town, Yuuri never expected to achieve such great things as even so little as a bronze medal in the final. Sure, he could admit, it'd fill him with pride and such happiness he wouldn't be over it for weeks, months even - maybe that was pushing it. He could imagine it now, even on the lowest point of the podium, still swelling with pride, Yuko desperately trying to call him to say congratulations, Minako showering him in praise, his family too, Victor next to him on the podium. It was everything he wanted. 

A drive to skate.

The sound of Phichit failing a jump brought him out of his daydream, shaking his head to awake himself from the hazed state. 

For a moment, he stared down at his locked phone still clasped in his hand, putting it down on the edge of the bench (also next to his bottle). 

"Hey, you alright?" 

Brown eyes settled on the other skater through blue lensed glasses when he reached the side of the rink. 

Phichit had gotten up quickly, rubbing his head repeatedly, still stood in the spot he'd fell.

They were both used to occasional falls and silly accidents during practise, but it was rare that they wouldn't just laugh it off and carry on.

"Yeah! It just fell really hard on my head, so I'm suffering..." Phichit pouted, then smiling playfully afterwards. Black hair ruffled at one side as he messed it with his hand. Rubbing the sore side of his head also making his hair mess (as if it wasn't already messy with sweat and from the wind of his jumps).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa sorry this is incomplete at the moment, but I hope you enjoyed it!! I promise I’ll finish it soon, I have a goal of 2500 words each chapter, and for my first fanfiction, it’s a bit challenging!! Erotomania is a genuine delusional disorder, and it’s very interesting to read up on. I would say ‘research it if you want’ but naHHH it’ll spoil half the plot, well, not really, but, yEah.


End file.
